Curtain Call
by d e l e t e . s t a r s
Summary: The world doesn't need another pair of pretenders. AkuRoku. Complete.


**Title:** Curtain Call  
**Summary:** The world doesn't need another pair of pretenders.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with them.

**Author's Notes:** My first Kingdom Hearts oneshot that I actually came up with an idea for recently… Wow.

**-**

**Prologue**

_The world is a stage, and you are all actors in it._

A fleeting moment.

A moving place.

You want to catch up, but you can't find it in yourself to move from this exact spot.

You're a pawn.

He grabs the back of your head and you feel his long, thin fingers digging into your hair, onto your scalp, and he tells you what you want to hear; not what he wants to say to you.

But, you are just fine with that.

-

**Act I**

_We're gonna fly. We're going to spread wings and fly away from this place._

"Away," You breathe out.

What a beautiful concept it is.

There is so much more that he could show you, but you want to take your time; go slow and breathe in fresh air with each new place.

He intertwines both his and your fingers together and you let him pull you to wherever he wants to go. He pulls you into a dark alley and soon his hungry lips are on yours, tasting whatever they could get like a starving dog.

You think it's part of the thrill.

"I love you," He whispers, running a hand through your blond spikes.

It's times like these that you wish that you could feel what you two were acting out.

-

**Act II**

_Time has no concept of pain. It is a neutral existence with only one job._

If only the ticks on the clocks would go faster with the tocks following after.

But still, they go at their own agonizingly set pace and nothing is to be done about it except to simply wait.

And you, you're there, waiting. What exactly are you waiting for?

Your hand rests on the left side of your chest while you're lying down, and you're waiting – just waiting to feel something jump out of your chest. You're waiting for something to prove your existence; to prove your humanity.

Still, it doesn't come.

A cry comes out of your mouth and you gasp, writhing on the pristine white floor of the castle in the privacy of your own room. Now almost do you sound like you're in actual pain and for a moment you forget that you can't really feel, but merely act. The moment ends too quickly for your taste, but still, times go on and you must too.

-

**Act III**

_Did you know that letting go is harder than lying? I know from experience._

Did you know that you're selfish?

Why? Why do you make it harder on yourself and on Number VIII?

Hmm?

However, you are lying next to his body, the one that radiates heat, but you only know it's like that because of his powers.

"Axel…"

His name is sweet honey on your lips.

You want more of this honey. It's your addiction; you need it. Believe it, you tried to let go, but it got too hard and you always take the easy way out.

Pathetic little liar.

-

**Act IV**

_Blissful ignorance or suffering knowledge?_

There are a lot things that everyone wants to forget. Maybe an embarrassing moment or two would be suited for this.

You – You want to forget your life (or whatever you call it) altogether.

Life would've been better if you knew you didn't have to pretend all the time, perhaps. That you didn't have the emotion to put behind the front. There is no reason for you to be considered a renowned actor. Your expertise would have nothing to draw from.

Still, you and him both, you pretend the connection between the two of you is love, even if you can't understand the concept of that powerful feeling.

His lips on yours take it all away.

-

**Act V**

_You are black, I am white. You are darkness, I am light._

Contradictions.

This life is full of them.

You wear an ugly black while the castle is a beautiful, clean white.

You're nothing but an ugly speck in the midst of a perfectly clean canvas. Isn't that a nice comparison? The artist is mad at you and doesn't want you there, but you are a stain, and the artist cannot remove you.

That is what you are regarded as.

The other members don't hesitate to alienate you because you can remember what happened to your somebody and you question your existence. You know that they want what you have, but you don't want what you have, and that makes you an ignorant brat.

"Roxas," His voice calls out to you.

He's the one that makes you feel like you're wanted.

-

**Epilogue**

_The world doesn't need another pair of pretenders._

The universe is done with you.

They found people – you know, actual beings that can feel? – to replace you. The cycle restarts with your disappearance first.

You look at your hand, and you see yourself disintegrate.

Your eyes lock into the closed ones of your somebody's and you let out a silent scream, reaching for him, wanting him to die. You want to yell at him; you don't want to disappear, there's still Axel, there's still someone you want back!

You see the ghost of the red haired Nobody and you desperately try to reach, but your arm disappears before you can touch his image.

You're not meant to last forever. Then again, what is?

They don't need you and your horrible false acting. They don't need you to feed them lies straight to their faces. They don't need your transparency catching them in a sticky web of corruption. They don't need you to ruin their lives.

Axel's not there for you now.


End file.
